: The proposed project seeks to investigate the developmental trajectories of Vietnamese and Cambodian children in late childhood. Immigrant children and children of immigrants have become the fastest growing and the most ethnically diverse segment of the U.S. child population. The 1990 U.S. Census revealed that about 15% of all children in the U.S. are immigrant children or children of immigrant parentage and that 90% of Asian American children are members of the first or second generation. Washington State has the third largest Southeast Asian refugee population in the nation, numbering approximately 48,000, of whom 30,000 reside in King County. Much of the research that has examined the Southeast Asian populations have focused on the adult population and mental health issues. In general, little longitudinal research has been conducted that examines the developmental trajectories of children, during late childhood and prior to the onset of adolescent problem behaviors. Hence, we have little understanding of why some immigrant or refugee children fare more poorly in terms of educational attainment and health outcomes while others demonstrate healthy adaptations and adjustment. This proposal seeks to utilize the social development model to examine the developmental pathways of Cambodian and Vietnamese children attending elementary school in the Seattle School District. This study will build on a successful pilot study, "Cross-Cultural Families", in which data are currently being collected on a sample of 302. Vietnamese and Cambodian parents. There is a need to better understand the factors and mechanisms that are contributing to maladaptive developmental processes, as well as to understand those factors and mechanisms that buffer risk. Knowledge from this study can lead to the development of culturally appropriate interventive strategies that reduce problem behaviors and enhance resiliency among the Vietnamese and Cambodian populations.